Distributor-less ignition systems for internal combustion engines are commonly known. In place of a rotating mechanical distributor for the ignition voltage, distribution is performed electronically in connection with the control of the fuel injection system for each cylinder and synchronously with the RPM and the operational condition of the internal combustion engine. Ignition coils are driven in a known, distributor-less ignition system and two ignition voltages are simultaneously generated, by means of which one ignition takes place in a suitable manner during the power stroke and the other ignition takes place during the exhaust stroke of another cylinder. Therefore it is necessary to designate the cylinder in which ignition takes place during the power stroke.
A recognition apparatus for the determination of this cylinder is known, for this purpose, from PCT/EP 88/00221, by present co-inventor Krauter and his co-inventor Klotzner, where an ignition current sensor is disposed in each spark plug wire, downstream of which a pulse shaper, a memory unit and an ignition computer are connected. Nothing more than the detection and association of the ignition signal at the cylinder with the power stroke is performed by means of this arrangement.